Revenge
by Yume Akuma
Summary: AU The revenge of two girls, a hanyou and a monk gomen its a bad summary plz read


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Hi, I hope enjoy reading my story and don't forget to review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^__________^~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind blew through the trees making it seem as if they were laughing at the sight before them. Two small girls, at the age of seven, were searching in vain for something or someone. While hidden up in a tree a boy smiled down at the two girls searching for him.  
  
"Onigumo-kun where are you? Onigumo-kun!!", shouted one of the girls, searching with her blue-grey eyes in the bushes.   
  
"Kagome-chan he's just not here lets go back to the village and look there again", said her friend as her brown eyes regarded Kagome. Kagome stopped her searching to look at friend ,  
  
"No he has to be here Sango-chan, he just has to be", her voice laced with determination.  
  
Sango let out a sigh her brown eyes shown worry towards her friend,  
  
"Okay,......Onigumo come out, come out where ever you are", she shouted across the field. No reply was heard.  
  
"Onigumo, Kagome, Sango lunch time", shouted Kagome and Onigumo's Okaasan.   
  
Onigumo jumped down with a thud from his hiding place in a tree behind Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Hoe!!!!!!" shouted Sango   
  
Both jumped at the noise, slowly they turned at the sound.   
  
"That's where you were. You made us worry Oniisan", Kagome pulled her raven black hair to prove her point. Sango mimicked her actions by pulling her brown hair. Onigumo laughed at their antics,   
  
"Don't worry Kagome-chan. I'll always be there to keep you safe, you too Sango-chan", he smiled at them both, "Well come on you two, I'll race you to the house". Onigumo raced towards the village with Kagome and Sango right behind him.  
  
"You cheated, you got a head start", Kagome said out of breathe, "Yeah", added Sango. Onigumo only smiled at the two from his seat at the table. "Now enough its time to eat", scolded Okaasan, she set a plate of oden in front of each child.  
  
"Kagome, Sango you two go out and play. Onigumo your Otousan and I would like to speak with you for a minute", explained their mother. "Kay! but hurry up Onigumo and play with us, ja ne Otousan and Okaasan", shouted Kagome over her shoulder.   
  
"Onigumo would like you to know here and now we love you no matter what so please don't be angry with us for not telling you till now we wanted to wait till the time was right", Okaasan looked nervously at Nanashi.  
  
Nanashi had a look of utter confusion on his face,  
  
"What do you mean?, why would I be angry with you?".   
  
"Dear, you see what I'm trying to say is well we had found you on our doorstep as a baby, because at that time we were unable to have children and it was a blessing to find you and we raised you like our own and loved you and", she took a deep breathe   
  
"When we found you there was a note with you in the basket. The note had said that your parents were demons and were unable to care for you, it had also said your name was Onigumo and that you were to be told your thirteenth winter on the first new moon after the day of your birth." Okaasan looked frightened at the boy that sat across from her "Dear are you all right?" Okaasan voice shook with fear.  
  
"You all right son? Son?" Otousan looked at Onigumo worriedly. Onigumo's head was bowed, hiding his eyes from view, a black aura started to surround him and the wind outside blew stronger. Onigumo snapped his head up, his eyes were no longer a calm brown but hateful ruby red. He felt a sensation at his fingertips as they grew to claws.  
  
"How could you keep this from me?!, You made me believe you were my parents yet you lied to me?!", whispered menacing. He stood, bring his hands out in front of him as he gathered power to his hands forming a orb of dark power, cracking with energy.  
  
"You will pay, all of you will pay!!!", he shouted over the wind. He released the power at them, instantly turning in to ash before his eyes. He smiled at the power he held in his hands, he wanted more, he wanted more power and more deaths. He stepped out of the hut that was once his home. He walked out to the middle of the village as villager look on with curiosity. He again gathered power to him and released it around him to destroy the village and everyone in it. At the sight of the villagers death he laughed a bone chilling laugh.  
  
"Hey, Kagome-chan its getting cold you want to go back to the village", asked Sango, as the wind blew playing with her brown hair to make it seem as if it was alive.  
  
"Okay, Sango-chan", Kagome gave her friend a big smile, "Race you there". They ran off in the direction of the village. Smoke was rising in the distance making the sky look like it was going to rain.  
  
"Hey, Sango-chan why is there black clouds, is it going to rain or something", asked Kagome, stopping in the middle of the road, as Sango stopped beside her.  
  
"I don't know but it looks bad" Sango looked up at the sky worriedly, "We better hurry, come on".   
  
As they were nearing the village they smelled smoke, they both a had a look of horror on their faces as they saw what had became of the village, their homes. The houses were burned to mere ashes, if there had been people they were no longer in this world. The air was thick with smoke and burned flesh.  
  
Sango's knees buckled under her, tears freely came down her face,   
  
"Why Kagome-chan, why did this happen?". Kagome sat down beside Sango,   
  
"I don't know", tears started to come freely down her face,   
  
"But Sango-chan I promise to you and on all the villagers that died, here and now that I will kill the person who did this.", her tears stopped to be replaced by a fire of determination in her eyes. "YOU HEAR ME, I COMING FOR YOU!!!".  
  
Onigumo walked towards the forest with his back to the burning village. As he walked aimlessly from the village, his demon blood flowed through his veins wanting to kill more, and watch suffering. He heard a twig snap behind him, slowly turning, there before him was a hideous demon.   
  
The demon shook his head, his dried mud and blood coated hair falling over his black beady eyes, as if to rid himself of some thought.  
  
"You look like you would be a tasty morsel", he grinned, his crooked teeth gleamed in the last remains of sunlight, "Why not make it easy on yourself and let me just eat you. Your just some weakling no one cares about.". Onigumo's eyes flashed "Weakling am I. We'll see about that". The demon growled, he lounge at Onigumo.   
  
Onigumo side-stepped, the demon flew past him in a rush of wind, Onigumo turned as he gathered energy in his right hand, he threw it at the demon. The demon watched as the orb of energy came towards him, to frighten to move. The orb entered his body, there was a heavy silence.   
  
"Was that it, was that all you had?", the demon threw his head back and laughed. Onigumo looked on with a smile,   
  
"Oy, what you smiling at boy?", the demon looked at Onigumo curiously. "I'm smile at the pain your going to feel" Onigumo answered calmly.   
  
"What......", the demon doubled over with pain, his dilated eyes met Onigumo's indifferent gaze. The demon's bone looked as if they were shifting in different place, his face become more deform. The demon slowly start to inflate, becoming bigger and bigger. Onigumo smiled,   
  
"I wonder what would happened if I just poked you with my claw", the demon's face became one of fear, "Please no" his voice was strained. Onigumo gracefully closed the distance between them, he gently placed his hand on the demon side, he grinned at the demon. He placed force on his claws, when his claws met the flesh of the demon he burst.   
  
Blood and body parts flying everywhere. The field they were in was covered in blood, but not a speck of blood was on Onigumo, he was spotless. Onigumo looked at the scene before him in boredom,   
  
"This was a waste of my time".  
  
"On the contrary, it wasn't a waste of your time", from the shadows of the forest a young woman stepped out. "And you are?" Onigumo looked at her with mild interest.  
  
"I am someone you are going to be happy you meet.", she smirked,  
  
"You see that demon you just killed happened to be my partner, being that he's now dead I would like it if we became partners", she shortened the distance between them. "Ah, but you still haven't told me who you are" Onigumo stated flatly. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is Kikyo. So what is my new partner's name?" asked Kikyo.   
  
"Who said I am your partner?" Onigumo countered, Kikyo smiled, he watched her wearily, she vanished in thin air, "Where did you go?" Onigumo looked around him. Kikyo  
  
appeared behind him, "I can teach you to use your powers to the fullest", Onigumo turned to face her, he smiled   
  
"That sounds good, names Onigumo". Kikyo looked at him weirdly "That name will never do, it's not frightening enough. Hmmm.........let me think how about Naraku, yes that will be your name from now on". "Naraku?......Naraku" He laughed, "Naraku!!!!!".  
  
~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what you think good or bad plz review.  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
